


All Over Again

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hateno Village, Living Together, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Post-Calamity Ganon, Social Links, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: A hot day in Hateno sparked Zelda and Link to swim in order to cool themselves off. Of course, this led to a lot of flirting, open ogling, and an eventual love confession.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first work I've done for the Zelda franchise! I recently started playing BOTW (like a month ago), and I was absolutely fascinated with the world and plotline, as well as the other Zelda games. I hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Also please comment if you want me to continue this series. Technically this is a one-shot, but I had ideas for a couple more chapters if you guys want it.

Zelda laughed as Link rose out of the water. He shook his head, water droplets flying all over the place effectively making her wet. He swam towards the edge of the pond and began climbing out of it, making Zelda back up and hold out her hands in defense.

“No, no, please don’t!” And just like that he grabbed her waist and pulled her into the pond with him.

“That’s what you get for pushing me in, Zel!” Link commented as Zelda flipped him off.

It was a particularly hot day in Hateno. It was too hot to work on research, or in link’s case, help out the many villagers here. They had just got back from Gerudo town, a literal Desert. Zelda sighed that morning when she woke up and felt the hot heat creep into her lungs. Of course, they brought the desert heat back with them. 

After the calamity, Zelda thought it wise to visit all the former champion’s homes to express their gratitude. They had started with the ones who remembered their champions the most- Zora's domain then Gerudo town. Next, they would go to Goron City and finally Rito Village. 

But, this was one of their days off before going to Goron City. The two didn’t want to interact with anyone after a week of partying with the Gerudos, especially Riju (she might be young, but she knows how to have a good time). So instead of making their way down to the beach like everyone else in Hateno did, they set up in the small pond next to their house. Well, Link’s house. 

Link had stripped down to his dark blue underwear to act as his bathing suit. He also took out the ponytail that tied his hair back, letting it crowd around his face freeingly. Which was fine, in Zelda’s opinion, but she opted to wear something she got from Gerudo town instead. Riju had taken her out shopping one day and insisted on buying Zelda a bathing suit to wear at the Kara Kara Bazaar party that night. Riju had said they would be swimming and Zelda needed the proper attire. 

The bathing suit was light pink with golden chains that put the swimwear altogether. The top was similar to what the Gerudo dressed in normally- it was a halter that cut off just below her breast. The bottoms settled nicely on her hips and hugged her curves quite nicely. Riju had called them “booty shorts”. They were the most conservative of the lot. 

Zelda would always remember the way Link looked at her when she showed up wearing that bathing suit rather than her normal gerudo attire (that Riju also insisted on her getting the first day she arrived). His face was all red and he kept stuttering. He wouldn’t even look her in the eyes! She had giggled at the time, but she couldn’t help it now to blush at the memory. 

Link caught on right away. 

“Why are you blushing?” Link didn’t even try to hide the smirk on his lips like he knew what she was getting all hot for. 

Zelda shook her head, turning away from him and sinking into the cool water. “Oh, nothing. Just the hot weather.” 

“Mhm, sure.” Link agreed sarcastically. 

Zelda rolled her eyes and turned back to him. She hit him lightly on the arm as he stood there giggling. 

“You’re so annoying.”

He smiled at her wide. “I try!”

Zelda shoved his arm away once again. He didn’t budge. 

“You can check me out if you want to. We both know you can’t resist.” Link began flexing his arms very cheesily for her. 

He’s done this a lot for her lately. It was only one time where he was changing that she had to be caught staring at him! At that moment she was checking him out, but now that he knew it, he wouldn’t let it go! It was infuriating- he offered every single time he was shirtless to check him out. It was slightly cruel, but it was appreciated. He was flexing for her benefit after all. 

“Oh, was that what you think I was blushing about?” Zelda asked, her eyebrows raised, her arms crossed, and her weight shifted onto one hip. “Cause I was actually thinking about the last time I wore this bathing suit at the party at Kara Kara Bazaar. You must remember that, don’t you? When you were checking  _ me _ out?”

Link’s eyes went wide, and Zelda swore she heard him mutter shit under his breath. Just like at the party, his cheeks began to redden. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He held his eye contact with her, but began scratching his neck. 

A smirk rested on her once flushed face. “Oh, really? You don’t remember staring at me while you thought I was turned away? I noticed. You aren’t that good at hiding it.” 

Link huffed.“Ok, ok, you got me. I was checking you out. Now we’re even, ok?” 

“Good,” Zelda remarked before reaching up and tapping him lightly on the head. 

She swam to the edge of the pond and lifted herself out, grabbing a nearby towel hanging on the wooden bars of their stable. She had brought a book out here and she wanted to get some reading done. Before doing so, she put on some heat-resistant lotion (sun lotion) created by the Gerudos. She then laid out her towel a couple of feet from the pond, making sure she was in the shade of a nearby tree. Link had commented that she didn’t need to put on the sun lotion if she was sitting in the shade, but she had ignored him.

The next two hours were filled with content silence, with the occasional call of attention from Link in which he would jump into the pond doing different tricks. He splashed her every time and laughed when she yelled at him for getting water on her book. Most of the time, they kept to themselves. Zelda read and Link entertained himself in the pond. It was incredibly relaxing. 

That is until the sun started to set, and Link had the fine idea to get out of the water and plop his wet body right on top of Zelda. 

“Link! Stop! My book!” Zelda exclaimed between laughter. She quickly grabbed a leaf and used it as a bookmark before throwing the book lightly a couple of feet away, out of Link’s wet hands. 

Link was fully on top of her, their skin in full contact. Although cuddling wasn’t new to them at all-Link did have one bed after all- they always cuddled fully clothed. Or as fully clothed they can get sleeping in their pajamas. But now they’re bodies pressed together in places where they had been fully clothed before. Zelda would have blushed if it wasn’t for the fact that Link was currently shaking his head, drenching her completely. 

“Link, no! Stop!” She protested with a smile. He didn’t care as he laughed at her squirming beneath him. 

This went on for another thirty seconds until Zelda grabbed Link’s cheeks and forced him to back away from her face. He propped himself up with his arms, leaning over Zelda. Water was still dripping from his hair. Zelda couldn’t help but brush the hair back, exposing his beautiful blue eyes even more to her. 

Link had changed a lot physically in the one hundred and one years she was trapped fighting Ganon. Well, it was more like he changed a lot in the one year he took activating the Divine Beasts. In that year, he had a major growth spurt, now towering over her a few inches. His sharper jawline accented his cheekbones quite nicely, especially when he smiled. He was still very lean, but his muscles were bigger and well-defined. 

He smiled a lot more now, which she loved a lot. It was an amazing change from his stoic, emotionless self that she’d known before the Calamity. Back then, she would only get hints of his emotion late at night as they talked around the campfire later in their journey. Zelda assumed that he was a lot happier protecting her without the threat of the Calamity looming over them. 

“What?” Link asked, a nervous smile breaking his playful one. 

Right, Zelda had been staring at him for almost a minute now, just cupping his face and her hands woven through his hair. He must’ve thought she was crazy. 

“Nothing, I was just-” She cut herself off. 

She didn’t have a good excuse. 

“What? You were just what?” A normal smile replaced his nervous one again. 

She giggled underneath him, making him look at her with happy anticipation. She looked up to him slowly from underneath her lashes, drawing out the answer as much as possible. 

“I was just thinking about how beautiful you are,” she answered verbatim. 

His breath hitched in surprise. She wanted to laugh so badly at his wide eyes and his parted lips. He recovered quickly though, looking at her softly. 

“No one has ever called me that before,” he stated, a blush for the second time today clouding his cheeks. 

She stroked back his hair. “Well, people should more often.” 

The reassurance seemed to set him off as he fully laid down against Zelda. He shifted his weight so he laid half on top of her. His legs tangled with her’s, his arm clutching her waist, and his head buried into the crook of her neck. She reciprocated the hug by wrapping the arm furthest away from him around his back, while the other dug into his hair. 

Zelda felt a slight pressure on her neck. His lips pressed against her for a couple of seconds before releasing. Her breath hitched, repressing a squeak. She didn’t expect the contact. 

“Sorry,” he apologized softly into her neck. Pressed this close to her, he had noticed the sharp intake of her breath.

“No, it’s ok,” she answered a little too quickly. “It’s completely fine, welcomed even.” 

She inwardly cringed. “Welcomed even?”? Who says that? 

Honestly, she really didn’t mind him kissing her in any sense of the word. He had kissed her cheek and her forehead after defeating big enemies in the past couple of months. Of course, she had been surprised at first but got used to it after a while. Soon, she was gathering up the courage to kiss him, too, after making major breakthroughs in her Sheikah Technology Research.

But it was something about her neck that made her all...woozy? It wasn’t the right word, but she honestly didn’t know how else to describe it. Even his warm breath on her neck caused chills down her spine.

Link then pressed light kisses to her neck, almost making her jump. Her body tensed, but then quickly relaxed as his little kisses never stopped. His thumb drew circles on her bare waist as well, causing her to grip his hair slightly tighter. 

“What are you-uh- what are you doing?” She tripped over the question as his kisses became less frequent, but longer in time. 

She could feel his smile pressed into her skin. 

“Kissing you.” Link answered before continuing his previous actions. He now began stroking his hand up and down the skin of her waist.

“Ok,” she answered dumbly. 

Zelda squeaked once he began pressing open kisses to her skin. Her heart began to wrack against her chest as her eyes fluttered closed. She massaged his hair, the other trailing up and down his back like he was doing with her waist. He took this as a sign not to stop, which Zelda was grateful for. 

She laid back and simply enjoyed the attention. Every searing kiss was hot on her skin, quickening her heartbeat which she knew he was well aware of. It sent heat to the space between her legs and in her lower stomach. 

Soon enough, he was kissing his way up to her jaw before lifting his head fully to look in her eyes. His lips were parted slightly, his cheeks red, and his eyes filled with desire. Zelda thought he was absolutely adorable like this. 

He stared at her for a moment before slowly leaning in. He pressed his head against her, his eyes shutting as he did so. She followed suit, moving the hand that was in his hair to rest on his cheek instead. She’s never done this before after all. He was still leaning into her, so she met him halfway. 

“Zel," he began. Her name on his lips made a need course through her. "Is this ok?” His lips brushed against her, giving her a taste of what she craved. 

She could only nod. 

The gap between them closed as they finally kissed. Zelda panicked as she didn’t know what to do for a moment. Then a voice that strangely sounded like Riju said to kiss him back. 

So she did, pressing lightly into the kiss as he did. A burst of sensation coursed through her body. It felt like everything that she wanted was finally right here. She leaned into the kiss, sighing with content. 

He pulled away fully, evaluating her expression to see if she was uncomfortable anyway. Zelda didn’t want to waste any time, so she pulled his face towards him and kissed him again. This time, the kiss was deeper and more responsive than the last one. His lips tasted like pond water, but she didn’t mind. She had been waiting to kiss even before the Calamity after all. 

As the kiss began to progress, Zelda pulled back, suddenly feeling very self-conscious in her kissing abilities. 

“Link, I…” Staring at him with his beautiful, confused blue eyes distracted her for a moment. “I’ve never done this before, and I-”

“What?!” Link exclaimed, pushing himself off of Zelda fully.

Zelda almost sighed in disappointment. She didn’t think they would stop for a whole conversation. She sat up with him, bringing her legs closer to her so he had a spot to sit on her towel. 

“I’ve never kissed anyone,” she admitted to him, albeit slightly embarrassed. 

“How? You’re so…” A smile crept onto Link’s face. “Well, beautiful. Inside and out.” 

Zelda leaned in, giving him a chaste and sweet kiss instead of saying thank you. Well, it was supposed to be a short kiss before Link weaved his fingers through her hair, pushing it back to kiss her at a better angle. She smiled into the kiss, giving him one last peck before pulling away. 

“Well, people tried to kiss me, or to better describe it, make a move on me. I guess I was just never interested in those guys, so...I never had my first kiss.” As Zelda talked, Link had rested his hand on her upper thigh, stroking it softly. 

“Well, until today.” Link corrected her. “I guess that makes sense considering you liked me back then.

Now it was time for Zelda to freak out.

“WHAT!? HOW...WHAT?!” 

Link had the audacity to laugh. As she freaked out beside him, he placed the hand that wasn’t on her think on her arm, stroking it up and down to soothe her. 

“Kass played me a song composed by his teacher, and it stated that you had a bit of a crush on your assigned knight. Plus, I read your old diary in the castle, and that really confirmed it for me.”

Zelda sat there in shock as Link explained this to her. He knew the entire time. The entire time he had been cuddling with her, kissing her on the cheek,  _ teasing _ her with affection she wanted in other places and kisses she wanted on her mouth. This entire time he knew and didn’t say shit. 

“You little bitch, I can’t believe you!” She exclaimed, laughing as she hit him lightly on the chest. “You knew I liked you this entire time and you-you teased me!” 

Link’s mischievous smile held no remorse. “Actually, I had no idea if you liked me. I knew that you liked old me, but as you had said before, I’m...different now. Happier and more emotionally available.” 

Zelda nodded in agreement. “I guess that’s true. But you still knew I liked you beforehand and you didn’t say anything.”

“There wasn’t much to say. Besides, your state seemed a little too fragile at the time for me to immediately say anything.” He said, referring to how she was in mourning of her friends, father, and kingdom the first few months after the Calamity. 

“So you resorted to intense physical flirting and ogling in order to communicate.” Her words were dull and unimpressed. 

Link laughed at this, threading his fingers through his hair and pushing it back as he did so. “Well, yes. Naturally.”

She rolled his eyes in disbelief. Link giggled once more. That was starting to become Zelda’s favorite sound. 

“Hey,” he said seriously, gripping her cheek lightly with his hand. “I know your brain in there is weird and will think I kissed you because we were having a moment. I just wanted to say that I genuinely like you. I like you and your little quirks, and the fact that you refuse to let me keep the shoes on in our house-” Zelda laughed at this, “-and insist on me making food each goddamn night cause you say it’s better. I like everything about you, so stop your brain from thinking I don’t. That’s why I kissed you. I like you, Zelda, so much, ok? I think...I think I fell in love with you all over again.” 

Zelda gasped happily. Currently, there are two things running through her right now. The fact that Link is in love with her made her heart squeal and do little flips in the air, while her brain was stuck on the “all over again part.”

First, she kissed him. This time, it was sweet and slow, and everything that her heart wanted at the time. They both smiled into the kiss. They might be too busy smiling to actually let the kiss progress, which was fine because he was in love with her and that made her happy.

“All over again?” She murmured against his lips. 

He pulled back, nodding as he did so. “You didn’t think your feelings were one-sided before the Calamity, did you?” His grin was lopsided and goofy, but his eyes were gleaming with smugness. 

At this, she burrowed into him, making him fall over as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered “I love you” into his ear one after the other about fifty times. He first tried keeping up, saying “I love you, too”, but then settled for pressing light kisses into her neck just as he did before. 

Zelda could’ve stayed like that forever. They held each other close, allowing themselves to melt into each other's holds. They whispered words of affirmation, whether its compliments on their looks or personalities, they both enjoyed them all. And his hand was drawing circles on her bareback and she pressed kisses to his neck and his face. She basked in the attention he was giving her, a feeling of content as she wanted this for literally one hundred years. 

And it was definitely worth the wait. 


End file.
